Numerous approaches have been made to the design and structure of advertising billboards and the illumination thereof. A variety of arrangements have also been provided for sporting facilities such as basketball courts including lighting and hoop and backboard supports. Each of these fields have developed separately with no thought or suggestion of combining the features of each into an integral unit.
Typical of structural supports for signs and billboards are the arrangements shown in Manfre U.S. Pat. No. 1,847,775, Dunne U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,783, Preeshl U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,896, Neely U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,056, Perretta U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,161, and Lathrop U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,043.
A variety of approaches to hoop games are the arrangements shown in Seligson U.S. Des. Pat. No. 199,908, Van Tassel U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,703, and Collins U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,202,543, and 4,266,763.